Dan Scott
|Last Appearance = |Name = Daniel Robert Scott |Nicknames = Dan, Danny, Danny Boy, Murderer |Occupation = Cafe Chef fo Karen's Café Presenter of Scott Free Redemption Motivational Speaker Author Mayor of Tree Hill Owner of Dan Scott's Motor's Owner of Dan Scott Motor Body Shop |Status = Unknown |Family Members = Rachel Gatina - Ex-Wife Deb Lee - Ex-Wife Lucas Scott - Son Nathan Scott - Son Peyton Sawyer Scott - Daughter-in-Law Haley James Scott - Daughter-in-Law Sawyer Scott - Granddaughter Jamie Scott - Grandson Lydia Scott - Granddaughter May Scott - Mother Royal Scott - Father Keith Scott - Brother Lily Roe Scott - Niece |Appearances = S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9}} Daniel Robert "Dan" Scott is the original villain in Tree Hill. Dan is the ex-husband of Deb Lee and the father of Lucas and Nathan Scott. He abandoned his elder son Lucas and raised Nathan with Deb. Both of his sons inherited his basketball skills which took him to college basketball until a knee injury ruined his future career. So instead he forced Nathan to his limit so he could achieve is dreams like Dan's father had done to him. But this attributed to the break down of his relationship with Nathan and Deb which ended with Deb attempting to kill Dan after struggling to divorce him and Nathan emancipates himself. Believing his estranged brother Keith tried to kill him Dan shoots Keith and has Jimmy Edwards take the blame. But after improving his relationship with his sons and helping Lucas' mother Karen through her pregnancy with Keith's daughter he gives himself up and goes to prison for 4 years, giving up his successful car dealership and being the mayor of Tree Hill. After returning he manages to form a bond with grandson Jamie, Nathan's son. But due to his HCM he leaves, believing he is about to die. Instead he marries Rachel Gatina, gets a new heart and becomes famous for preaching about redemption, something he himself also tries to achieve by giving up his money and fame and hoping to gain his family's forgiveness. Eventually Dan moves in Nathan and Haley and passes time with his grandchildren Jamie and Lydia Scott and workes for Haley and Brooke Davis Baker in Karen's Café. Season 1 To start off, Dan Scott is a very selfish man. He was in a high school relationship with Karen Roe and at the end of his senior year she became pregnant with Lucas. He was at the peak of his basketball career, getting scholarship offers from several schools. He left to pursue his dream only to get yet another young girl pregnant. Both Karen and Deb gave birth months apart. Season 2 At the beginning of season two Dan has a heart attack.Deb finds him on the floor and call 911. Dan lets Keith take over the dealer ship while he gets better. He makes him Vice President. When Dan gets out of the hospital Deb lets him stay until he gets better and he tries to make things better with Lucas. Lucas decides to help Dan with rehab but it fails as Dan reverts back to his old ways. Dan finds out he is going to be fine. When Deb asks if he's going to be ok he Dan is paying Jules to be with Keith. Dan deliberately tells Karen that Deb and Keith slept together. Dan finds out that Lucas has HCM and tells him if he moves in he'll pay for his HCM medication. When Nathan and Lucas end up in jail Karen bails them out but Dan takes the credit. Dan and Karen go to court to see who Lucas wants to live with and Lucas says Dan. When Keith finds out Dan paid Jules to be with him he goes to the dealership and they get into a fight. When Nathan ends up in the hospital he is there for him. Dan finds out that Karen is dating Andy her college professor. Dan goes to Andy's class and exposed that he is dating Karen. Nathan is having money problems and Dan says he'll pay the bills only on one condition. Haley has to sign a annulment. On the season finale of Dan receives a bottle and a note that says " For all you've done". Later that night the dealership is set on fire. Season 3 Dan survived the fire at the dealership, however, without any recollection of who caused the fire, and how he managed to survive it. He made it his mission to find who did it, and get his revenge on the culprit. Initially staying with Deb during the duration of his recovery, Dan retreated again to the beach house. After seeing Lucas standing near a bonfire, part of Dan's memory in regards to the arson is triggered and he remembered seeing Lucas there. Convinced that he was the one that had tried to kill him, Dan followed Lucas to the high school gym where he nearly strangled him. Due to Peyton's intervention, enlightening Dan that Lucas didn't kill him as much as save him, he released his son. After having the dealership fire ruled as an accident, Dan ran for mayor. Blackmailing Deb into supporting his candidacy, by offering her a deal -support for Nathan's wellbeing- she stood by his side during the entire election while her best friend, Karen, was running against Dan. However, Dan's campaign was more than once dented by Deb's attempt to embarrass him. Eventually winning the election, Mayor Dan got access to the Fire Departments rulings that the dealership fire was an accident and the police reports, Dan set out the discover the truth. Discovering that his brother, Keith, had bought the same kind of liquor with which he was drugged only hours before the fire, Dan was convinced that the he had found his culprit. This information and his thirst for revenge drove Dan to the point where he shot Keith at point blank range in the hallway of Tree Hill High during the school shooting. Successfully blaming Jimmy who had only moments before took his own life, Dan managed to remain unpunished for this crime. During Nathan and Haley's second wedding, Deb came clean to Dan, telling him that she was the one that had tried to kill him instead of Keith. Overcome by grief and guilt, Dan started seeing Keith's ghost everywhere. Season 4 In the premiere of season four Cooper and Rachel get into a car crash. Nathan goes to save them. When Dan hears he goes to the hospital. Later Dan assaults Deb at the hospital. Nathan goes to Dan for help with money and he says no. Nathan tells Dan about Daunte and Dan helps him. Dan goes to Daunte and tries to make a bargain with him. When Nathan wins the game Daunte gets angry and runs over Haley and crashes into a wall. Nathan starts punching him and before the cops show up Dan tells Nathan to go. He takes the fall for his son. Dan faces murder charges for what happened to Daunte. Dan is released from jail and Deb attempts suicide. Dan finds Deb and calls the ambulance. He tells them to take her to rehab. He helps Karen out in various was like making her a crib, fixing her dinner, and helping out at the cafe. Dan gets strange texts and messages written on the walls at work and home from an anonymous person. Dan finds out the person who sending him texts and messages is Abby Brown. He goes to her house and tells her she didn't see anything. Also she didn't see him kill and threatens her and mom. Abby goes to Lucas's home and tell him that his father killed his uncle. Lucas attacks Dan after walking in on him and Karen kissing. Lucas tells Karen that Dan killed Keith, but Dan convinces Karen that Lucas is delusional and needs help. Lucas then steals Deb's gun. While Dan and Karen are eating dinner Lucas confronts Dan in front of Karen, having set him up by sending him a message from "Abby". Karen collapses and Lucas fires a warning shot at Dan, telling him not to touch her. Karen is rushed to hospital with eclampsia and has an emergency c- section. On the season 4 finale Dan goes to the police station and turns himself in for Keith's murder. The Missing Years He was locked up in the Tree Hill Prison for killing Keith. Season 5 Dan returns to Tree Hill after being paroled and has some "secret" meetings with Jamie while he's at school. Jamie wished that Dan would go to his 5th birthday party but he was not allowed to but that didn't stop him from giving him a birthday present. The present was Nathans first jersey growing up. Later that night, Nathan goes to the beach house to tell Dan that he had no business going to the party and for him to stay away from him and his family. In which Dan gives him some papers. Nathan looks over the papers only to discover that Dan has left the beach house to Nathan and his family. Dan then lays the harsh truth that he only has 6 months to live because of his heart condition (HCM) and needs a heart transplant. Lucas pays Dan a visit because he thinks he's lying and tells him that he's going to check up on if he's dying or not only to find that he really is telling the truth this time. Season 6 Season 7 After being released from prison, the season jumps to a point where Dan has a new wife, Rachel Gatina, who graduated with Dan's son, Nathan. Dan is living in Los Angeles, with Rachel. Dan has his own television show called Scott Redemption, where he tells people to "step into the light and make yourself right." Rachel serves as the show's producer. Dan and Rachel claim to love each other, but they prove themselves to still be the selfish people they were years before. Season 8 Season 9 Dan's diner burns down in the beginning of the first episode. He then asks Haley if he could stay with her until he lands on his feet again. After Julian left his son in the car Brooke has to go to the hospital leaving Haley all alone in a swamped diner. Dan then helps her by cooking. Someone recognizes Dan and asks how Haley could let her children be around him because he is a murderer. Haley defends him. Nathan soon get kidnapped and Dan and Haley try to save him. He was questioned by Haley about his involvement in Nathan's disappearance. Because nobody believed him, he decided to go and look for him by himself, later on with the company of Brooke's husband and Chris Keller.Dan is goning to work whit julian. becuse they are going to save Nathan scott Relationships *''Relationships'': Dan Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Dan Scott/Family Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Dan is one of few main character's to appear in all 9 seasons of One Tree Hill. The other main characters are: Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Haley James Scott, Mouth and Skills. *Dan was the main antagonist in Seasons One, Season Two and Season Three. He became an anti-hero in Season Four, Season Five, Season Six and Season Seven. *Dan is only character to have an episode named after him Danny Boy. Scott, Dan Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Fathers Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters